Shattered Realties
by Tina Ichijouji
Summary: A joint fic By me and Miss Deity Fiction. After the events of Zelda:OoT a cosmic slip up causes several poeple from end up stranded in Hyrule, ten years younger than thier supposed to be. LoZFFX-2CCSSMInuyashaRanma and more.
1. Arrivals

Written by 'Tina Ichijouji' and 'Miss Deity Fiction'

Disclaimer: We do not own 'Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time' or any of Nintendo's games and/or any of the characters in 'Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'. Jazlyn, the Garudo quartet and Jet are made up characters by us, including our aliases, 'Tina Ichijouji' and 'Miss Deity Fiction' though Jazlyn, the Garudo quartet and Jet are somewhat based on characters from 'Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'. They are not for selling or for making profit. By law, this Fanfiction should be protected under the first amendment; Free Speech. So please do not sue us. We are poor. (Tina: We also don't own any of the videogame and/or anime characters that appear in this story.)

Dark Realm: A place where evil people go and/or are banished.

Gerudos: A clan of skinny, kinda-scantily clad, somewhat-buff tanned women with red hair and no qualms to kick you're a

Wolfose: the stars of the beginning of the Disney movie "Beauty and the beast" only more loud and annoying. Some of them are white.

Ganondorf: The main bad guy in the original 'Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time' game and was formerly known as the only male member of the Gerudos.

Jazlyn, the four Gerudo sisters/Gerudo quartet and Jet: Characters made up by us, 'Tina Ichijouji' and 'Miss Deity Fiction', the rulers of the world

To see picture examples, copy and paste this link into your browser:

Backstory by Fiction: Okay people. I'm taking charge here! What I say goes. Now. After his defeat, Ganandorf was sent to the dark realm...(Fiction: why? Cuz I say so. Tina: No, cuz it happened at the end of ocarina of time storyline. Fiction: Did I ask for a commentary?)...was permitted to return to Hyrule because a strange being from another world prophesied that Ganandorf being sent to the dark realm would cause warps between different dimensions. And guess what. It did. The strange being from another world cast a spell to send Ganandorf (Tina: Um, you do know that you've been spelling his name wrong for the last couple of sentences, right? Fiction: yes I do. I was only spelling it wrong to torture your mortal soul. Tina: I pity your denial. Fiction: Don't make me hurt you =.= Tina: .) ...out of the dark realm into a temporary jail cell specially for psycho evil people somewhere in Hyrule. Sadly the strange being from another world, in an attempt to cast Ganondorf back to Hyrule, miss-fired and the spell pulled out _too many_ people from other worlds and dumped them randomly around the land of Hyrule. Now the strange being from another world, after making a mistake in casting the spell, only had enough power to cast Ganandorf's (Tina: You're spelling it wrong agaaain. . Fiction: I'm rebelling! Tina: Riiight .)soul back unto the land of Hyrule. mumble the idiot.

So the cell specially for psycho evil people could not contain a soul alone and Ganandorf's (Tina: you knooww- Fiction: WHO'S WRITING THIS?!) soul was free to roam around. Yet still evil, it managed to consume the body of--hey I'm not telling you just yet. When the _too many people_ got sucked into the warp, they were turned into kids. How? I don't know. Well, I do, but you'll have to read the story to find out. So they must gather together, cooperate and help the original hero of "Legend of Zelda" to save the land of Hyrule and fix the results of the nastiest dimension traffic ever in the history of the world.

Tina's Editors notes: Grumble Stupid ! Ahem! Anyway because our fic got kicked off this site because some idotic tattle tale (You know who you are. May you be struck down ruthlessly by the weak boss at the end of the first level of every video game you play fifty times in front of all your friends) Fiction and I have decided to do a slight rewirte of this chapter. We'll be cutting out the script sections Fiction wrote when we were discussing how the story would go and when she got bored with some of the more serious sections. Personally I thought they were some of the funniest parts of the chapter even if they did interupt the flow of the story as Anthony Bault pionted out when he reviewed the original. I'll also be takeing this opportunity to writie in things that Fiction missed when she wrote the original. (Come to think of it I guess that's one good thing about this so I take it back . . . make it thirty times in front of all your friends.)

Shattered realties

A 'Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time' Sequel/Multi-crossover fic

Chapter One:

The New arrivals

" Ah, princess Zelda." A soldier near the garden outside the castle greets young Zelda as she walks into the castle. Just then, the sound of thunder echoed throughout the sky, but when they looked up, there were no clouds or thunder. So Zelda ignore it and continued to enter the castle and head up to her room.

" umph......huh?..." Light seems to blast through a tall window as light steps are heard outside of the room. A small humaniod figure looks about the room panickingly before ducking under the royally made bed. The door opens and Zelda walks into the room and over to the window. The wind softly blows the curtains as she looks out. Then she hears a quiet shuffle coming from under her bed. Then a whimper. Then a sneeze. Then another shuffle. Then a cough. then another sneeze. By that time, she finally got the impression that something was under her bed, and was obviously allergic to dust. So she walked cautiously over to the bed, knelt down, lifted the bed curtain she saw one green eye, and another blue and then...

" Aaiyeee!!!!"

" Looks like Zelda found another bug under her bed. I better go and take care of it." Impa says tiredly with a sigh. She casually walks up the stairs, walks down the long wide hall and as she opens the door, she sees Zelda innocently sitting on the bed.

" Where's the bug?"

" The b--" Then there was a shuffle coming from somewhere in the room.

" What was that? That must be a pretty big bug."

" Uh, i guess you could say that."

" So, where is it?"

" uhh..." Suddenly, Impa sees, like Zelda, two different colored eyes peek out from behind the window curtains.

" Zelda, that's not a bug."

" Uhh...I found her under my bed." Impa walked towards the bulge in the curtains and pulled them back to reveal a young girl, Zelda's age, with short medium brown hair and two little hands that covered her eyes. The girl slowly pulled them away, and smiled innocently.

" Why hello." Impa said. " What do we have here?"

"Yuna?" The young girl said almost un-surely.

" A Yuna, eh? Well what would a Yuna be doing in princess Zelda's bedroom?"

" Bedroom? What is a Princess Zelda?" Impa pointed to Zelda who was standing behind her.

" Oh."

" So how did you get here?"

" ..." Then Yuna began to sob, which eventually led to fairly loud wailing.

" Don't worry, you can tell me. I'm a friend."

" I...I...I 'M NOT A BIG PERSON ANYMORRRRE!!....AND...AND...I DON'T KNOW WHERE I AAAAAAMMMMM..."

" Calm down. Calm down." Yuna stops crying as told and Impa hugs her and then wipes her tears.

" Where am I?" Yuna asks while sniffing every now and then.

" You're in Hyrule castle."

" Hyrue?" Impa laughs at Yuna's response and mispronunciation.

" Hyrule. So, Yuna, where are you from?"

" I'm from Spira."

" ..." Impa's face becomes blank.

" Spira? What's that?" Zelda asks feeling a little forgotten.

"It's my home...and...and...I WANT MY FRIENDS BAAAACK!!!" Yuna starts crying again but this time not as loud.

" Don't worry. Calm down. We will find your friends and this .._Spira_...wherever it is...so don't worry. Ok?" As Impa reassures her again, she stops crying. Once again, another clap of thunder echoes. Zelda gasped.

'Cluck, cluck, cluck, cluck...cluck cluck...buckaw...'

" Mommy! Look what I found!" A little girl pointed to a little boy laying on the floor of the cuccos pen. " He's cute!"

" Honey, don't get too close. It might bite."

" But shouldn't we wake him up?" Just as the little girl standing outside the pen said this, a cuccos that was perched on-top of a ledge over the pen pooped and it's _poop_ coincidentally landed on the boy's face. And of course, he woke up. The boy jumped up, looked around, with the white goo still on his face. The cuccos froze, turned around to face him and looked at him oddly. The boy looked around, walked around in a small circle, then stopped to look up, and then as soon as he looked down at himself, he looked back at the cuccos and screamed. That, at startling the cuccos, made them go berserk. Then, while the girl and her mother were still watching this, obviously entertained, the boy darted out of the pen, leapt onto a roof, jumped off the roof, and ran around in big circles in panic. Accidentally, he stepped on a cucco that, to the boy's dismay, had gotten out on the wrong side of the hay that morning. So the cucco crows loudly, calling the twenty other cuccos and suddenly they lunge out of thin air at the young boy. He instinctively ran away but stupidly dived into the well. Although the cuccos could not reach him there, the girl and mother who had been following him, watching the whole thing, looked into the well. As the boy surfaced to the water, the girl cried out, " He's not a boy anymore!" As for the mother, she just screamed, grabbed her daughter and ran shouting " Demon! Demon!" The boy...er...girl climbs out of the well and after looking down at herself, looks back up, sighs and says.

" ...Where the hell am I???" Then, the boy...er...girl shook herself off, walked over to a slightly unstable moving crate, boosted herself up onto it and sat there on top of it with her legs crossed and arms folded. Then after looking around, she mumbled to herself.

" This better not be one of Ryoga's doings or he's gonna get what's coming to 'im." A cucco stood pecking the ground a few feet in front of her and then looked up and stared innocently into the girl's eyes. Suddenly the crate collapses following a squawk and after seeing feathers fly everywhere a cuccos weaseled out from under the girl's butt, scrambles around, and then cried out a shrieking call which summoned, again, the other 20 cuccos. The girl darted around one of the houses and just as she passed under a window, an old man had just dumped a bucket of warm used bath water out. It landed right on the girl, and a little boy who had been sitting on one of the roofs saw the girl turn back into a boy and shouted, " Freak!"

The boy, who was now soaking wet, looked up totally clueless and shouted, " Can you tell me how to get to Japan?" The boy only looked even more oddly at the other boy, and again shouted, " **Freak!!**" Following the boy's taunting, another clap of thunder echoed.

Music from Goron Village plays in background

" Aaagh!"

" What is it Daguna?"

" There's something in the way of the entrance to one of the caves."

" What do you mean?"

" I mean, there's some strange creature lying on the ground and won't move."

" Then move it."

" I can't. It might be alive."

" Oh don't be such a scardy goron, Daguna."

" I'm not a scaredy goron."

" Then move it."

" ...er....Fine, I will." Daguna walks down the dirt path and turns a corner into one of the cave tunnels and stops at a strange dark figure lying on the ground. At being too afraid to move it himself, he grabs a stick on the ground and prods the motionless creature. The first time was too soft, so he tried again. This time didn't work either, so out of anticipation and impatience, he stabbed it-...

" **OW!!!!" **the strange creature cried out. Obviously the creature was alive.

" **IT'S ALIVE!! RUN!"** As Daguna ran from the scene, the figure turned to lay on it's back, opened it's eyes and then slowly got to it's feet while cursing under it's breath. Daguna soon returned with his friend.

" See! I told you! It's fierce! Don't get too close! It's dangerous! Look at it's sharp teeth!" The stranger groaned and rubbed it's stomach where the stick injury had left a dark bruise. " See!!! It's going to eat us!"

" Calm down, friend! It's only a Hylian...and it looks like it's injured." Says Daguna's friend. Then the figure looks at the two strange rock-like creatures.

" I didn't do it." Daguna said defensively.

" Wha--? Hylian?" The figure stopped short and stared at the two gorons for a minute or two.

" So if you are not a Hylian, than what are you?" Without saying anything, the stranger looked down. Then with a horrified expression on his face, he looked up and said,

" I'm a midget!"

" Midget??" Daguna's friend said confused. Then Daguna spoke up.

" I knew it! It's some kind of monster from the dark realm here to steal our souls!"

" Daguna, Calm down." His friend said.

" _I'm _a monster??" The figure said. " Heh, look at _you_ two." the two looked at each other.

" There is nothing wrong with us! You are the strange one!" Daguna said.

" Yeah, strangely normal." said the stranger while frowning.

" Now that I look closer you can't be a Hylian." Said Daguna's friend.

" Yeah!" Said Daguna agreeing with his friend.

" Whatever you may be, we gorons welcome you as long as you come in peace."

" I didn't want to come here. I don't even know where I am, not to mention how I got here!" He said.

" You are in Goron Village."

" _Goron _Village. I guess that figures. Are you two in someway related to rocks or something?" Before the gorons could respond, the boy pointed to a rock and blurted " Hey, there's your cousin Mel!" The Gorons turned to look at the rock.

" We don't have a cousin Mel. And why would we eat our cousin Mel?!"

" I dunno. You're a rock. Would you want to be eaten by your own cousin?"

" **DEMON!!!**" Daguna shouted.

" Daguna, shut up." Said Daguna's friend. " We are not rocks. We are Gorons. We eat rocks, but we are not related to them."

" I don't know about you, but I'm still a midget!"

" What is your name?"

" Hey, what's the plant doing in here?"

" I am Dongu, and this is my friend Daguna."

" Rocks have names?"

" Ah, so you are listening."

" Is this black vegetable supposed to be blinking?"

" **Oh no, don't touch that!**"

" _Ok_." Then the stranger tossed the blinking vegetable to Daguna.

" No! Don't give it to us! It's a--"

**'BOOOOMM!!!!'**

" Hey, that exploded like a bomb."

" That was because it was a bomb." Daguna said scowling with his face covered in ashes.

" How was I supposed to know?!"

" sighFollow us please stranger..." Dongu said calmly.

" Roy. I'm Roy."

" Roy?"

" It's better than '_stranger'_."

" What is a Roy?"

" Don't get me started!"

Once again, the thunder sounded.

"I found her in the Sacred Forest Meadow."

"What is it? I've never seen anything like it before." a little boy with messy blonde hair that fell into his eyes asked.

"Not 'it', 'she'." the girl who'd spoken first said firmly.

"How do you know it's a girl Saria?" A girl who also had blonde hair asked.

Saria shrugged.  
"I just do."

"Whatever she is she's sooo CUTE! And it has wings!" the girl squealed.

"Yeah! Hey I think it...er...she's waking up!" the boy noted.

The little creature laying on the ground that the group of children were bent over staring at stirred. Its ears twitched and it slowly opened its eyes. "errghhhhh...." it groaned.

"Hi there, little one! I see you finally decided to wake up." Saria said buoyantly. Finally the creature opened its eyes, looked up at the children and shouted,

"What the-.....who the-.......**WHAT THE-?!??!" **Suddenly it jumped up and looked frantically around at its surroundings. " Oh my god. I must be dreaming!"

"Um, no, you're in Kokiri forest." Saria stated.

" Koka wha?"

" Kokiri."

" ? "

" ..."

"...uh....ok..."

" Saria, I don't think it's a she..." said the other girl.

" Yeah! Girls don't sound like that, do they?" said the boy.

" Yeah, and I don't think she's cute anymore," the girl noted.

" Excuse me, little creature....may I ask what-" the creature suddenly interrupted Saria's sentence shouting," Little?! Why I oughttaah!!" Then suddenly the strange creature glared at Saria, paused and it squinted its eyes as a strange constipated look appeared on its face. This moment continued on for 5 more seconds until finally the strange creature opened it's eyes wide.

" Um.....are you okay?" the creature looked up at the boy who asked the question.

" I can't fly!"

" What?" the boy said bewilderedly. The girl giggled as Saria picked up the paralyzed looking toy-like creature.

" Wh-...What are you?" The creature sat down in Saria's hand and sighed.

" Powerless. My magic is gone. I _was_ a very powerful creature, but now I'm just..."

" Um, why don't' we just settle for a name then." Saria giggled lightly as her childish lips and eyes smiled.

" Oh. Well. You can call me Kero, but the rest of the world knows me as the mighty all powerful dangerous Keroberos...or so they should." Kero folded his arms across his chest and lifted his head confidently. So don't think that just because I don't have my powers at the moment that-" Kero paused as he felt something tickling the small wings on his back. The girl facing Saria behind him was lightly poking and playing with his wings out of curiosity.

" Why won't your wings work?" She said.

" I don't use my wings. Now stop that!" He swats at her fingers with his lion-like tail.

" Then how do you fly??"

" I use my magic, but I don't have my magic right now apparently, or any idea where I am."

" But I already told you. You're in Ko-" Saria began to refresh his memory but suddenly...

" SAKURAA!!!!!" The others leaned or stepped back startled at the small creature's bellowing.

" ...h-hey, what are you doing??" Saria asked, still a little phased.

" I'm trying to call Sakura."

" Who's that?" the boy asked.

And of course, thunder sounded.

A loud thump echoes from the jail chamber in Gerudo Fortress. Four small curious Gerudo quadruplet's perch themselves on a windowsill ten feet or so above the bottom of the chamber and look down at the small red and white bundle.

(Laze) "What do we have here?"

(Kiki) "Looks like a dog."

(Lili) "I think it's a cat

(Kuna) "I don't know what it is, but it doesn't look much like either to me. Actually, maybe it's rabbit."

(Laze) "You dolt. It couldn't be a rabbit. Its ears are too short."

(Kiki) "OOH, OOH! MAYBE IT'S A WOLFOS!!"

(Lili) "But Wolfos live in the forest! Jazlyn said so!"

Then thunder sounds again in the distance

(Kuna) "What was that???!"

(Laze) "Could it be Jazlyn?"

(Kiki) "It sounded like thunder."

(Kuna) "But there are no clouds and why would there be a storm in the desert?"

(Lili) "You silly, there are storms in the desert sometimes. You know that."

(Laze) "But Kuna is right. Where are the clouds?? I think we should go check it out."

The stranger lying soundless on the floor of the chamber begins to come to as the four Gerudo sisters hop off of the ledge and run off to see where the sound was coming from.

At the Gerudo entrance from the Desert Colossus, two adult gerudos walk in through the gates each holding one small child with a girl about the same age leading them in front. The girl looked different than most gerudos because she had straight shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes while most gerudo had red hair and green eyes. Her skin was also lighter than the other gerudo. This was simply because she not a true gerudo. She was an orphaned hylian girl who had come to live with the gerudo when she was just a baby and was raised by Gerudos leader Nadooru. She was different than the others but everyone at Gerudo Fortress treated her like one of their own.

As soon as they saw her the Four Gerudo Sisters ran up to greet her.

"JAZZEE!!!!" Kiki shouted enthusiastically.

"Jazlyn!" Laze cried.

"Jazlyn, what were those sounds?" Kuna asked.

As the sisters surrounded Jazelyn they started to shout rapid fire questions.

(Lili) "Jazlyn, where were you?"

(Kiki) "Did you kill anything?"

(Kuna) "Wasitamonster?"

(Lili) "Tentimesyoursize?"

(Laze) "Brutallyrippingapartothercreaturesbeforeyoucameinandrescuedthem?"

"Okay, okay, one at a time!" Jazlyn said patiently.

(Kuna) "Was there blood?"

(Laze) "Yeah! Was it all bloody and stuff?"

"Of course not!" Jazlyn answerd with a laugh "There was no monster. I found these two girls stranded out in the middle of the desert at an old abandoned hut. I whistled for help and Shiva and Laru came and carried them back with me. That is all that happened. No drama, death or blood. Sorry."

"Awwwww. But that's boriiiing." Laze moaned.

"Yeeeaaahh." Kuna agreed.

Jazlyn laughed again "Oh stop, you two." Jazlyn then turns to Laru, "Where is the prisoner?"

Suddenly, as Laru pointed over to the buildings behind Jazlyn, a small creature with dog-like ears, white long hair and a red kimono crashes out of one of the small huts and darts hysterically towards the exit of Gerudo fortress leading to Hyrule Field. As a crowd of panicking gerudos rush after the darting creature, Laru and Shiva put down the two other children they were holding and chase after it.

"There goes mister Wolfos!" Kiki cried, pointing.

Laze just sighed in frustration. "Kiki, that's not a Wolfose!"

Kiki looked at older sister, confused. "Huh?! Then what is it??"

(Jazlyn) "Don't worry, I'll find out. I'm gonna go and calm down the angry mob. You two keep an eye on those other two strangers." The four sisters look blankly at the two sleeping girls while Jazlyn jogs after the mob.

"What are we, chopped liver?" Laze said when Jazlyn and the others were out of earshot.

(Kuna) "No, we're the Gerudo sisters." Kiki nudges Kuna.

(Kiki) "Duhh! She was saying they just left us behind as if we were just little kids."

(Kuna) "We are just little kids." The others looked at her warningly.

(Lili) " Hey, why didn't they throw this other one in the chamber?" Lili pokes the girl with whitish hair with her foot, pushing the girl to wake up. " I don't think it's a girl."

" What....did .....you....just....say....?" The strange girl asked groggily. Lili stepped back as the girl rose to her feet and looked around slightly nervous.

" W-....where am I?...."

(Laze) "You're in OUR fortress." The strange girl's left eyebrow rose. Then she heard a soft groan and turned around to see her companion staggering to get up with a 'I-just-woke-up' look on her face.

"Rikku--....gasp" After gasping at the sight of her friend, she looked down at herself and then a look of distress appeared on her face. " Rikku! Look! Look at us!" The girl called Rikku stood up straight, arched her back and stretched her arms out while yawning sleepily before fully opening her eyes. As soon as she did, the same expression appeared on her face and the other girl swirved around to face the sisters again.

" What did you do!!? And how did we get here?!"

(Kiki) "Don't look at us. Jazlyn just told us to take care of you two. We didn't do anything!"

(Rikku) " Then....why are we little???! Payne, where is Yunie??! I want Yuniie!!"

(Payne) " Is this some kind of joke??!"

(Kuna) " What do you mean you're little? What's wrong with that? You're supposed to be little, aren't you?"

(Payne) " No we're not! We're ten years younger than we used to be an hour ago!"

(Kiki) "Then what happened during that hour?"

(Rikku) " Welll....I....lets seee.....I think I went potty.....and then........"

(Payne) " We fell asleep and then woke up here." For the first time in her life, so it seemed, a tear rolled down her cheek. Payne was very much frightened already, and the tear only made things worse.

Kuna went up to Payne and put her hand on her shoulder.

" I'll help you." Soon the others, Laze being the last one to soften up, agreed with a "me too," or nodded silently.

(Lili) "But how are we going to help them?"

(Kiki) "Jazlyn might know what to do."

(Laze) "You three are a bunch of woosies. If you all like Jazlyn so much then I think you should prove it by showing you can be just as tough as her." The others looked surprised at their sister's bold statement.

" I think we should leave Gerudo fortress. On our own." The others were shocked at how she could even consider doing such a thing.

(Kuna) "But we don't know very much about the world outside of Gerudo Fortress. We only went outside of the fortress when we were following Jazlyn. She knows it better than we do. I think we should just wait. Not only does she know the places better than us, but she doesn't like it when she's left out on adventures. Plus she told us to wait here."

(Lili) "I agree with Kuna. I think we should wait here."

(Laze) "Fine, but while Jazlyn isn't here I get to boss people around."

"He went that way! I think he's headed for the Hyrule Castle! Get him!" Though the angry mob hadn't been quite fast enough to catch the strange creature, Jazlyn gave them directions to help them on their way--the way she wanted them to go. She ran off towards Lake Hylia and sure enough, on top of the side wall parallel to the gates that blocked the entrance sat the creature resting after the hectic encounter.

"Hey you! Wolf boy! Come down here and I won't hurt you!" Jazlyn could see him sneer briefly at her threat. He stood up and pounced down off the wall directly to the ground in front of her, rose slowly...and then blinked bewilderedly.

"W-.....hey....you're.....I'm.....why......"

"You're small?"

"Yeah! That's it! ...HEY....What did you do?!"

"Took you long enough to realize it. I'll give you an explanation once you give me your name."

"Your worst nightmare. Now hand over the shard!"

"What?? What are you talking about??"

"That must be how you made me little! You're a demon! Now hand it over!"

"I'm training to be a sage but I'm not a demon and I didn't do this."

"A sage?? What kind of demon is that??!"

"A sage isn't a demon. It's a person who guards a temple in Hyrule. I'm training to become the sage of light."

"Of light? So you're a good guy?"

"Uh huhhhh." She says while nodding.

" I hate good guys. I'm the most powerful demon in the world, so BACK OFF!" Jazlyn laughs at the pouting boy's announcement.

Jazlyn grins. "Well the most powerful demon in the world must have a pretty powerful name too..."

"Damn right! It's Inu-yasha; you may kiss my feet later."

"Never heard of a demon named Inu-yasha before. Well I suppose now that I know your name, it's only fair that you know mine. My name's Jazlyn. I am the future sage and leader of the Gerudo clan. Nice to meet you." Jazlyn held out her hand to shake inu-yasha's. Inu-yasha drew back and grimaced.

"Eww, good people germs."

" INU-YASHA!" Inu-yasha looked over Jazlyn's shoulder to see an angry and flustered mini version of Kagome marching towards them.

"Where were you?!" She shouts.

"The girlfriend?" Jazlyn asks plainly.

"Over my dead body." Inu-yasha grumbled.

"_Reaally_...m-hmm" She said teasingly.

(Kagome) "I was THIS CLOSE to being dead, and where were you??! Inu-yasha, you choose the wrong times to flirt! Luckily a young blonde boy wearing all green was there to save me!"

"Hero!" Jazlyn blurted enthusiastically.

"Who?"

"Um, I know him. I like call him hero, but his real name is-"

"Blah blah blah blah. Now tell us how to get out of here." Inu-yasha said while folding his arms.

"Uh, if I knew how, I would have done it already."

(Kagome) "What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Kagome looks at Jazlyn suspiciously.

"It means I'd like to help you both get out of here but I can't...though I could show you around....but it'll have to cost ya."

(Kagome) "Like what?"

"A new pet dog." A sweatdrop appeared near Kagome's head, but before Inu-yasha could pounce on Jazlyn, she shouted "SIT!". Inu-yasha went from being in mid-air pounce to eating the dirt. "And a well trained one too . ..."

(Inu-yasha) "Damn you! I am not!" Then out of the corner of Jazlyn's eye she saw a group of little people running towards them about 20 feet away

(Kuna) "Jazlyn!!!"

(Jazlyn) " Hey! Laze, Kuna, Lili, Kiki! What are you all doing here?? I thought you were going to stay at the fortress."

(Lili)" We got bored, and Payne and Rikku need our help. They need to get back home."

" So those are their names...--well now we have to figure out how you all got here, what happened to your....older selves....and..." Before Jazlyn could finish her sentence, thunder echoed above their heads. "Uh-oh."

"Uh-ohhh." The quartet choresed

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ....the girl slowly opened her eyes at the sound of what she thought might have been someone sawing metal while finding herself on a soft bed in a quiet cozy unfamiliar room.

" Wha...where am--gasp" The girl looked down and noticed something different. "I...I'm _little._"

Then she sat up in the bed and looked around.

" Where am I??"

Then she got up from the bed, walked over to the door and as she slowly opened it, the sound she had heard when she woke up got twice as loud. She looked down the stairs to see a stout looking man _snoring_ in a bundle of hay with several chickens(cuccos) freely walking around the room. _Why_...she thought..._would someone let loose a bunch of chickens in the house? Is this a barn of some sort? _She carefully tip-toed down the stairs and tapped the man on the shoulder. The man didn't wake up. She tapped him again. He still did not wake.

" Excuse me sir." The man continued to _snore_ loudly. " Sir.." She tapped him on the shoulder again, only a little harder this time. He still continued to sleep. Then another young girl walked in through the front door and at the alarming presence of the stranger, she bowed courteously.

" Oh, a visitor! Excuse my father. He's a deep sleeper. I'm Malon. Are you here to buy our milk?"

"Milk?" the first girl blinked and thought _so this _is_ a farm_ "Um...no I'm new around here. Do you know where I am?"

" You're at Lon Lon Ranch."

" Lon Lon? Is that a food?"

" Nooo." Malon giggled. The girl laughed also. " So what is your name?"

" Hotaru."

" That's a strange name. Never heard that before."

" pause ...Uh, I'm sort of lost. I don't know how I got here."

" Well, I can't tell you how you got here...but if you want, I can lend you one of our horses."

" But would that get me back to Japan?"

" Japan? What's that??"

" Maybe I'm in another country..." Hotaru said guessingly. Malon just responded with a shrug. " Well I wouldn't mind taking your offer on lending a horse. Could you also tell me how to get out of here...this Lon Lon?"

" No problem. Follow me." Malon said enthusiastically. Then another roar of thunder was heard throughout Hyrule.

Thunder echoes again

A young girl with brown hair lies face up in the shallow end of Zora's fountain. As she opens her eyes, her green irises look around confusedly and as she sits up she hears a purring sound behind her. She turns around to see a giant owl about half her size staring straight into her face about 3 inches away from her nose.

" hu-AHHH!" she nearly falls back as she scooted away from the giant creature.

" hwooo..."

"Wh-where am I??? K-Kero!? Kero!!"

"Last time I saw him, he was in the lost forest."

"gasp You can talk!"

"Yes I can. I can also hoot..."

"Um, do you think you could tell me where I am?"

"You are in Zora's fountain. And behind you is Jabu-Jabu, but that is not important." Sakura turned around to gaze in semi-awe at the giant fish behind her before she turned back to the owl to see it jump backwards and reveal what he had been standing on; a thick book and a necklace with a strange item hanging from it.

"A creature named 'skull kid' came and attempted to steal these items, but it fled at noticing my presence. (Fiction: Who wouldn't? Tina: Fictiioon!) I believe they belong to you."

" Oh yes! Thank you so much!" She picked them up and briefly hugged them to her chest.

" My pleasure. You must watch over your items with the best of your abilities, but I am afraid to say, that you and many others may be in grave danger."

" Why is that?"

"You and many others were brought here to fulfill this prophesy that the sages of this land predicted. Another stranger, like you and the others who were sent here, attempted to cast a spell that would hopefully save Hyrule from berserk dimension activity and the most evil man alive in Hyrule, Ganondorf but he did not do it fast enough. But I hear that all of this was caused by far more than just a mistake."

" So you're saying that I was taken from my home, my world, and transported here....by accident?? How am I going to get out?? Where is Kero?"

" Kero has lost his magic, and so have you."

"gasp"

" I think this may have been planned. Despite me only being an owl, I will do my best to help you and the others who've been transported here to get back your powers and go home."

" So.....that means my Clow cards...won't work?"

" Or that strange item on your necklace. Your current physical state has been spared at the sacrifice of your powers."

" Why??"

" Whenever someone were to go through the dimension portals, they must have some kind of magical protection barrier or armor. The spell the stranger cast must have been a summon spell to summon Ganondorf, but in error, the spell was targeted at several slightly open doors to different worlds. If you had possessed some kind of special protection, your body and/or your magic would have been spared, but the purpose of this glitch I believe is to prevent those from different worlds visiting other worlds with the ability to takeover or disturb the status quo of that world. After the stranger did not get Ganondorf, he tried again, but his power was weak and he only had enough magic to transport Ganondorf's soul. Now we must find Ganondorf's soul and return it to the dark realm, though it may be a lot harder than I predict....unless I have underestimated eight, nine and ten year olds."

" Uh, I'm eleven."

" Oh."

" So where ARE my powers??"

" Well, in this realm they do not exist because of the glitch."

" So I have to go home in order to get them back??"

" I believe so."

" What if I didn't have magic? What would have happened?"

" You would have been one year old."

"...." The girl looks at the owl in shock.

" The only alternative I can think of is to go to visit one of the great fairies."

" Who are they?"

" The daughters of the tri-force. The tri-force is the center of this world. It _is_ our world. The great fairies help this land to flourish just as their mothers did."

" Who is that evil person you mentioned?"

" Ganondorf."

" So his soul.....is loose in this world?"

" Yes and at any moment he could possess a body."

" Like.......mine?"

" I hope not."

" You HOPE not??!"

" How about I fly you to meet your friend Kero."

" Uh-"

The big owl flapped it's big wings, launched itself into the air and hovered over the girl. Then it came down carefully and picked up the girl by the shoulders with it's talons as gently as possible..

" Hold on tight, and don't forget your items." The owl picks her up and gradually flies further and further up into the sky. Soon they were so high up they could see humans down below. In less than a minute, they were landing on a pillar in the middle of Kokiri Forest.

And again thunder sounded.

As the five Gerudo girls, Inu-yasha, Kagome, Rikku, and Payne walked over to the middle of Hyrule Field where they had heard the thunder sound around LonLon Ranch, a giant owl was headed towards them carrying what seemed to be a girl and....a stuffed animal? They all watched as they saw the owl fly over towards them and softly land the two passengers onto the ground about ten feet away.

Jazlyn glared at the owl." Who is that ugly thing bringing us this time?"

Kuna stared, wide with wonder." That's Kaepora Gaebora!"

Kiki blinked. "You mean the big owl Jazlyn says talks too much?"

Kuna looked at her sister and nodded "Yup. That's him."

Lili shielded her eyes from the sun as she watched Keapora flying toward them. "Is that a girl he's carrying?"

As Keapora set down his passenger Laze squineted hard. "Yeah and what's with the stuffed animal?"

(Kero) "I heard that!!"

(The quartet) 00 "It can _taallk_!"

Meanwhile Inu-yasha, Kagome, Payne and Rikku were still focusing on Keapora.

(Inu-yasha) "What kind of demon is that??"

(Kagome) "That's the biggest owl I've ever seen."

(Rikku) "Wowww..."

(Payne) "Is it going to hurt us? Should we kill it?"

Jazlyn rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. The worst thing that old bird can do is talk us to death."

Payne raised an eyebrow at Jazlyn while Rikku just continued staring at Keapora in fascintaion.

(Tina's Editor's notes: Well that takes care of that. Hopefully we'll get more reviews this time. Most people should know who most of these characters are but I'd like to see if anyone can guess which anime or video game Roy is from. Anyway, seeya!)

(Oh yeah! I'd like to take this oppotunity to adverties one of my fics. It's a Songfic for Megaman Battle Network with Simple and Clean from Kingdom Hearts [the remixed version from the opening seqence]. It's a werid fic in more ways than one since it's AU and a dream seqence but it's worth checking out anyway.)


	2. Reunionishness

Chapter Two:

Reunionishness

(Tina: We know that's not a word)

" What are _you_ doing here?"

" I am here to first of all, bring you these two. Everyone, this is Sakura and her guardian Keroberos." Sakura bowed politely to the group in greeting.

" Hello."

" My name is Jazlyn. Nice to meet ya."

" And we're the Gerudo quartet! I'm Laze, this is Kiki, Lili and Kuna. Over there is Rikku, Payne, Kagome and-"

" Inu-Yasha. I can introduce myself."

" Now the second thing I have come to bring to you is guidance and a-"

" -nnoyance" Jazlyn said interrupting and finishing the owl's sentence. "What kind of guidance do you have for us? All you ever did was talk-"

" SILence, young sage! You all must listen."

" Oh no! Everyone sit down and get comfortable. This'll take a while." Everyone but Inu-yasha, Keroberos and Payne sat down on the grass and got comfortable.

" As I was saying, you are all in danger."

" That's nothing new." Jazlyn commented.

" Young sage, this is not the time!"

" Why does he keep calling you a sage? What's a sage?" Rikku asked in curiosity.

(Laze) "Long story. She'll tell you later."

" So, old man, lemme guess. Ganondork has returned?" Jazlyn said.

" Yes, Ganondorf has returned, so we are to believe."

(Laze) " Lemme at 'im!"

" Who is this Ganondork?" Inu-yasha asked confusedly.

(Kuna) " A vewy vewy bad man."

" Some old guy. He used to be king of the gerudos till he decided to become the stupidest evil sorcerer in the history of Hyrule." Jazlyn said mater-of-factly with her arms folded.

(Kiki) " So what will we do, Jazlyn?"

" We'll go get something to eat. I'm hungry."

(Kaepora Gaebora) " That can wait. I have a mission for you."

" We're listening." Jazlyn said gradually becoming interested in the owl for once.

" All of you, minus the quartet, must stay together and finish this mission I am about to assign you." The gerudo quartet stood up.

(Laze) " Hey! You can't-"

" Hush! You four are too young! Joining the others is too dangerous!"

(lili) " We aren't that young! And Jazlyn-"

" Is a sage in training. You all have no experience in fighting."

(All four girls)" We're gerudo!!"

" HUSH! I will be watching you to make sure you do not follow the others on their mission. I cannot have you four in harm's way. It is essential that you four grow to be adults safely out of the reaches of evil."

(Laze)" ……I WANNA COME!"

(the other three) " YEAH!" Jazlyn stood up and turned to face the girls.

" Sorry you guys. He may talk too much, but he is usually right. Please do me a favor and do what he says. Please don't follow us, alright? I don't want you four hurt either."

" Who says we'll get hurt!?" Kuna says pouting babyishly.

" Please?" the others looked down and nodded in agreement.

( the quartet) " Allllriiight." Jazlyn nodded back smiling and the turned around. She again resumed a serious expression and faced the owl, still standing.

" So what's the mission? Bring it on."

" Your mission is to stay together, and find the others who like many of you, were sucked into this world from their own, and ultimately, find all of the great fairies so that they may be informed of this perilous occurrence.

" Okayyy, sounds easy enough." Jazlyn says smiling and rubbing her hands together.

" So-"

" AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Everyone looked up to see where the screaming came from and saw a small blue and red figure falling towards them from the sky. Before any of them new it, the stranger crashed into someone in the audience, who apparently was the smallest and most unfortunate one there.

" UMPH!" the stranger cried as he landed. The others stood back and watched as the stranger sat up straight rubbing his head.

" Now this is what I call a head splitter."

" GET OFF MEEE!!!!" The stranger realized at the sudden shouting under him that he had fallen on someone. He moved crawled off of who he had fallen on, revealing a flattened Keroberos.

" Uh. Kero, are you okay?" Sakura asked.

" Of course I'm not okay! First I lose my magic, then some kid lands on me!"

" Uh, sorry about that…..kero?"

" Where'd you come from??" Jazlyn asked with a puzzled expression.

" Uh, I fell from ….a plant….thing…uh…."

" You mean those stupid magic plants?"

" Uh, I guess."

" I believe one of the sages planted those around the Lost Woods for those who were not from the Kokiri Forest and got lost." Gaebora explained. " You went through the entrance from Goron village to the Lost Woods, didn't you?"

" You mean from the place with those rock-like creatures?"

" Yes."

" Oh. How did you know that?"

" I heard it from a friend." The owl attempted to smile. Though it didn't work, it did somewhat frighten those noticing him trying. Jazlyn rolled her eyes.

" So kid, what's your name?" the boy looked up at her.

" Uh, Roy."

" Roy?" Kuna giggled as Jazlyn repeated the boy's name.

(Kuna)" Roy Boy."

(Lili)" Roy the boy."

(Laze)" Roy the toy!"

(Kiki)" Royboy!"

(Kero) " Haha, that's what you get for landing on me!"

Roy grimaced as the rest of them, even Payne and Inu-yasha, snickered at the teasing.

(Rikku)" Well, that's one down."

(Gaebora) " I believe….." he counts on his talons.

(Jazlyn) " Old man, you only have six talons! How can you count?! There could be more than six."

" I know how to count. Leave me alone!"

(Sakura) " So then how many is it?"

(Gaebora) " Five."

(Jazlyn) " I predict it'll take about…..three more days to find them."

(Gaebora) " Remember, finding them isn't the whole mission. You must also find the great fairies and staying together isn't as easy as it sounds when many others among us may be trying to break you all apart. There may be others from different dimensions who are not on our side."

(Kagome)" How do you know?"

(Payne)" Maybe he knows because HE'S one of them."

(Jazlyn) " No, as weird as he seems, he's from this world." After a short pause, Payne stood at attention to the back wall of the ranch standing near them in the middle of the field.

" Did you all hear that?"

(Kero)" Hear what??"

" It sounded like…..horse hoofs…..and the sound…..is getting louder!"

(Jazlyn) " I hear it! It's headed right towards us! It's….it's going to jump over the wall!!! Everyone get out of the way!" They all ran over to a fence aside from the ranch, farther away from the wall.

" Here it comes!" Inu-yasha shouted as a small black stallion with a bundle on it's back leapt over the wall, neighing loudly and landing to the ground with a loud clatter.

(Sakura)" gasp Th…that colt just jumped over that high wall!! I can't believe it!"

(Payne) " Wait, what's that on it's back!"

" gasp MY SWORD!" Roy shouted. Then the horse quickly galloped away, and on it's way, one of the items strapped to it fell off.

(Roy) " Come on! Hurry!"

(Kero) " Whaa?? We can't chase after that horse!"

" Well the least we could do is go get whatever dropped."

" Something dropped??" Rikku said cluelessly. The others ignored Rikku's question and they all followed Roy. As Roy picked up the sword lying on the ground, Jazlyn realized something.

(Jazlyn) " Hey! Where is Kaepora Gaebora??" The others looked surprised at the missing group member as Roy picked up the sword and turned around to face the others.

(Roy) " This…..this is Marth's sword! Marth is here!"

(Kagome) " Who?"

" My friend. He's from my world…..He's here. We have to find him!"

(Payne)" Yeah, sure. Lead the way."

" Wait a minute." Jazlyn turned around to see the quartet following quietly behind. " I thought I told you four not to follow us!"

(Laze)" But you never told us to leave!"

(The other three)" Yeah!"

"sigh Well now I'm telling you to leave."

(Laze) " Aaalriiight. Lets go, girls. They no longer need our protection. And Jazlyn, don't forget to feed the dog."

(Kiki)" Byye mister Wolfoose!" As three of the girls waved goodbye, Jazlyn and Kagome had to hold Inu-yasha back. After finally calming him down, Jazlyn turned back around to notice that Roy had ran off ahead and was currently running up the steps to Kakariko village east of Hyrule Castle.

" gasp Roy! He ran ahead!" The others turned their attention to the direction Jazlyn pointed in. Rikku shrugged, Kero rolled his eyes and in a few seconds they were off chasing after the red haired boy.

(Payne)" Woah!"

(Kagome)" Aiyee!"

(Rikku)" Mama!"

(Inu-yasha) "Cool!"

(Jazlyn) " gasp Wh-what happened??!"

(Sakura) " Augh, what is that smell???"

(Payne) " Don't worry, I--Wait--MY SWORD!!!" The others, besides Sakura, Kero, and Jazlyn, also gasped in shock and searched themselves and the area at realizing that their weapons were missing as they all stood at the entrance to the dark and re-dead(zombie) infested village.

" Where did they come from??!"

" That's what I'd like to know."

" Well whatever the answer is, we're gonna have to probably fight for it with whatever we have. Royy!!!" Jazlyn called out in hopes of hearing a reply. Though she got a reply, it didn't quite end up being what she wanted it to be. Slowly the re-deads began to close in on them. " Looks like it'll be them against me."

" And me!" Kero blurted.

" Step aside, mortals!" Inu-yasha stepped forward boastfully.

" Alright, but you must be careful not to look them in the-"

" SAKURA! WAKE UP!" Inu-yasha and Jazlyn froze and turned to see Sakura standing paralyzed ten feet away from the group and three feet away from a re-dead getting ready to lunge at her. Rikku and Kagome frantically tried shaking her from the paralyzing trance.

" I'll take care of this." Jazlyn walked over to Sakura, stood in front of her, drew a sword that had been invisibly tied around her waist until now and slashed at the re-dead several times until it collapsed and then turned back around to face Sakura. Sakura rudely awoke to a slap across the face and a " INU-YASHA DID IT!" Inu-yasha looked around confused and then finally after 20 seconds of being clueless, he finally got the joke and scowled.

" No I didn't!"

" Inu-yasha, we don't have the time for your excuses. We need to be kicking zombie butt and finishing our mission. As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted,"

(Sakura)" You weren't the only one who was rudely interrupted."

" EHEM. As I was saying, if you look straight into the eyes of a re-dead, which was the name of the zombie that I saved Sakura from, it will temporarily paralyze you. So watch out."

(Rikku) " Speaking of which, looks like we're in for a staring contest, cuz here they come!"

(Payne) " Rikku, how could it be a staring contest when-"

(Rikku) " LET'S KICK ZOMBIE BUTT!"

" Out of my way!!" Inu-yasha dashed out to the frontline away from the others and leapt at a cluster of five re-deads. " Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!!!" The re-deads moaned as they were sliced to pieces before collapsing to the ground and fading. Jazlyn joined in with Inu-yasha as ungrateful as he was while the others….just….sorta….stood around watching. Then some of the ones watching noticed two figures battling against the re-deads in the distance.

" Get out of here villager!"

" I'm not a villager, fairy-boy! Umph!" The girl hacked away at the army of zombies attacking them as her blonde young villager-savior slashed the re-deads with his sword and occasionally used a temporary paralyzing bomb which he threw on the ground.

" Leave this place, little girl!"

" I'm not a girl!"

" You aren't???"

" Duck!" the boy ducked as she round-housed a re-dead in the face that had been behind him. After the re-dead collapsed, he popped back up.

" Huh? How can you not??"

" I'll explain it later!!" The boy had a confused look on his face. Then suddenly, a boomerang shot out and sliced off the head of a re-dead that had been ready to lunge at the girl fighting with him. The person who shot the boomerang ran over, left Inu-yasha to fend for himself and introduced herself.

" Jazlyn, at your service-not including you, hero boy." She said haughtily while punching one of the zombies behind her.

" I can take care of this." He said calmly. The girl who had been helping him remained silent.

" Don't you start that! You wouldn't have gotten half as far as you did if it hadn't been for me. Where's that firefly Nagi?"

" Navi."

" Whatever."

" I don't know. Why don't you go find her?"

" A smart butt, eh?"

" …"

" Fine. I'm going to go find the source of the problem." Jazlyn says in a stubborn tone of voice as she heads north of the entrance towards the graveyard, dodging re-deads as they pawed and moaned at her.

Then the girl who had been fighting with him mumbled under her breathe. " Great, more work to do."

" Just as I thought! This is where they're coming from! I knew it!"

" It's no rocket science." Said the girl as she walked up to Jazlyn who had been standing near the wall at the entrance to the graveyard announcing her genius. Sakura, Inu-yasha, Kero, Payne, Kagome, Rikku and the blonde boy had followed and were standing behind the entrance wall.

" Who are you anyway….gasp wait! You're-!" Jazlyn paused to step to the side and slash a re-dead in half.

" …?"

" You're one of the accidents too!" said Kagome while the girl she talked about, Inu-yasha, and Jazlyn continued kicking zombie butt.

" Uh…." The girl turned to look at Kagome after kicking a re-dead and looked at her. " Pardon me?"

" Um, what she meant was that you are one of the fairly large number of people to be sucked into this realm from your own world and--"

" Turned into a kid?"

" Yeah!" Rikku said.

" Hey, that doesn't apply to all of us you know. Thank Clow some of us just lost our powers" Sakura said informatively.

" Yeah!" Kero blurted in concurrence.

" Call me Ranma." The girl said as she dodges an arm swung at her by one of the attacking monsters. Then, coming from near the entrance, Kagome let out a squeal as a strange ghostly black figure in torn garbs floating above ground near her swung a glowing yellow lantern at her head, barely missing her as she ducked.

" What are these things??? Where are they coming from??" Payne asked as she also dodged the strange floating creature swinging at her.

" If only I could fly!!…..grrrr….." Kero barked from where he was perched on Sakura's shoulder.

" If only I had my magic." Sakura said to herself.

" If only I knew where my bow and arrows were." Kagome said while continually dodging monsters.

" If only I knew where the bathroom was!" Rikku said hopping up and down while standing behind Payne who kicked and punched at the monsters.

" We're almost to the source, but we need more people fighting."

" But where are our weapons??" Suddenly loud shouting, resembling the same sound Link made when lunging down on an enemy from high above, emanated from a boy who looked a little like Roy only with blue hair and slightly different clothing.

" What the-" Kero said surprised by the stranger's choice of entrance. The others who were fighting stopped for a moment to mimic the others who were now gawking at the new guest. Once again….

" HYAAHHH!!!!!!" A sweatdrop formed at Rikku's forehead just before they all realized the second shout wasn't coming from the boy that had just lunged into a group of re-deads several feet away from the group, but from someone else who was running in from the entrance to the graveyard, charging at a cluster of zombies that Jazlyn and Inu-yasha were busy destroying.

" Wha?-H-hey!!!" Jazlyn shouted. " That was MY re-dead!" Then they realized who it was.

" Roy!!" Before returning to the art of butt-kicking, they watched as the two strangers, despite their heights, mow down the re-deads twice as fast and efficiently as the others did, one using a sword and the other using….a stick.

" Roy what happened to your-"

" That sword wasn't mine! Fight now, talk later!"

" Then who's-?"

" GrrAhhhh!!!" The blue haired one shouted as he stabbed three re-deads in a row Shish kebab style with the sword that Roy had found earlier.

" I'll ask who that is later. Right now we're just wasting time!" Jazlyn said as she struck down another Re-dead.

" We've got to cut them off at the source! C'mon!" Jazlyn started to make her way towards the back of the graveyard.

(Blonde boy) " I guess that sounds resonable."

" Where IS the source?" Ranma asked as she punched another Re-dead.

" The Re-deads are probably either coming from the Shadow Temple or the royal familiy crypt and both of those are this way! So c'mon!" Jazlyn called over her shoulder as she cut down a Re-dead that got in her way.

(Inu-yasha)" Yes your royal pain in the-"

(Kagome) "Inu-yasha!"

(Blue haired boy) " I think we'd better follow her."

As everyone started to make their way to the back of the graveyard, fighting off more Re-deads along the way, dark clouds gathered and it started to rain.

(Rikku)" I don't like this."

(Sakura) " This place just keeps getting creepier by the minute."

(Ranma) " It's a good thing I'm already a girl or grumble grumble."

(Roy) " What was that?"

(Ranma) " Nothing."

" Hey, look over there!" Kero cried.

Everyone looked where Kero was pointing a big square hole in the ground.

" This must be where their coming from." Jazlyn said as she cautiously approached the hole.

" But, who broke the seal?" The blonde boy asked. "And why are the Re-deads acting like this? Last time the seal was broken nothing like this ever happened."

(Payne) " You mean this seal's been broken before?"

(Inu-yasha) " Hey wait a minute, your that kid Kagome mentioned earlier. Who are you anyway?"

(Blonde boy) " My name is Link, and as to the seal being broken before: it's a long story."

(Blue haired boy) " We can save the rest of the introductions and explainations for later. Let's go!"

With that the blue haired boy jumped into the hole followed by Link and Jazlyn. After a moments hesitation the others followed them.

(Kagome) " I don't like this."

(Rikku) " I'm coolld!"

(Ranma) " Not exactly a very friendly place is it?"

(Link) " Goddesses I hate this place. Never thought I'd have to come back here again."

(Jazelyn) " Well It could be worse. At least we don't have to go into the shadow temple."

(Kero) " The what?"

(Sakura) " I don't even wanna know."

The group stood at the entrance to a dark damp stone cave that led to a narrow corridor that ended at the dorrway to a room about 8 feet ahead of them.

(Kero)" Maybe we should come back another time. I mean it's not like those zombies can go much further, right? It seemed they all didn't leave kakariko village."

" Yes I do notice that is a little strange. hmm." Link said before pausing to think for a moment. Before he could say something again, Jazlyn turned around from in the front to face the group and put her finger to her lips.

" Shhhh!" Suddenly, a deku seed shot past Jazlyn's head like a bullet and as she swirled around immeditaly after, a keese (bat) fell down from a blue stone carved stairway at the other side of the room. Link had shot it.

" Heyy!! I was gonna do that!!"

" You should have done it sooner. Though there are still more, you know."

" ....I knew that."

" Like right there in the-" Link shot another deku seed past the group, at the keese hanging from the side of the- "Doorway."

" Smart butt."

" You don't have to be quiet either. They mostly just sense your presence by sensing your movement and we aren't close enough for that!"

" I knew that too! I just wanted you all to be quiet so I could-"

" Blah blah blah. Let's do some bat swatting!" Kagome interrupted Jazlyn as she rolled up the sleeves on her school uniform.

" That's the spirit!" Rikku said enthusiastically.

(Paine)" Well then? what are we waiting for?"

(Inu-yasha)" Hell to freeze over."

(Blue haired boy)" I hope not."

(Rikku)" Bye-bye buggers!" Rikku blurted as she playfully skipped into the room. But before she managed to get even in the middle of the room, she stopped and looked around. As she turned around, the others could see her skin turn pale.

" Rikku what--gasp Skelitons! eeeerrruuhhh...." Paine gulped.

(Roy)" What, cat got your tongue?"

" erk....Cats." Ranma shivered.

(Jazlyn)" Besides, this is a crypt you know."

(Kagome)" Oooh, I don't feel goood."

(Sakura)" This place is really creeping me out."

(Jazlyn)" oh come on, we just got here. The fun hasn't even--ACK!"

(Roy)" Duck!"

(Rikku)" Bat!"

(Link)" What?!"

" Shut up!" Inu-yasha said as he drew out his claws.

(Roy)" What did you say??!" Despite the commotion, the blue haired boy, Inu-yasha, Link, Jazlyn and Ranma finished off the seven remaining keese.

As soon as the last one was killed, the door at the top of the stairs was unlocked.

(Sakura)" I.....I wonder what's behind that door."

" Hey, what ever happened to the redeads?? I thought they were coming from here."

" gasp you're right! Where are the redeads?"

Suddenly a small voice spoke from behind the darkness of the doorway. " Where have you all been? I have waited for too long! It's not right to keep me waiting."

" Oh god noo....I know that vooice" Ranma moaned as a small figure stepped into the way of the torchelight's glare. Inu-yasha blushed and turned his gaze away as he found it breifly trace the stanger's countour as they stepped into sight. With a sashay and a flip of her shiny thick orchid hair she took a step down the stairs and the door that had recently just opened, now closed shut behind her.

" Unlike in many other silly games, the door won't open if you manage to defeat THIS boss, and trust me, you won't have a chance."

" Shampoo, what are you doing here?! We don't have time for your games!" Ranma shouted waving her short arms.

" Oh silly _little _Ranma, I won't hurt you. When I defeat these intruders, I'll make sure you get a dip in some nice warm water." As soon as she says this, she blows her a kiss.

" Um, Ranma, why is this girl hitting on you?" Kagome asks shyly.

" Long story. Please, don't ask. I already have a headache as it is." Everyone looked at Ranma oddly in bewilderment. As the others were talking, their new encounter was already on the same ground level and had a staff held at her side.

" Uh, hey, guys, what are we gonna do about–" Paine said as she spoke over the others, but then kero hopped off of Sakura's shoulder and ran in front of them to interrupt.

" Kick her butt and get to whatever is behind that door!!" This got Kero a glare from the stranger named Shampoo.

" So, you think you all can test me so soon, hm? Well then...." Shampoo pauses to pick up her staff and stabs the cold ground with it once. " I hope you've all changed your diapers. Momma's not gonna be here to clean up the mess." In almost an instant after saying that, Link charged out of the group with his sword raised at the standing target. Before he could land a hit, Shampoo brought her staff up and blocked his downward swing, knocking him back a few steps, and then hit him in the stomach with a thrust from the end of her staff, which knocked him to the ground. This time, Inu-yasha takes a turn and attempts to punch her in the stomach, but she steps aside, avoiding the hit and his other attempted four attacks, and retaliates by tripping him with the end of her staff upon his fifth attempt.

" Guys, she's too fast! You have to plan your attacks so she doesn't see them coming!" Kagome blurts out to the fighters. Inu-yasha turns his head and retorts back at her.

" Why do you heros always tell the bad guys your battle strategies?! They're not deaf you know!"

" _You heros_?! Who's side are you on anyway?!" Kagome shouted back.

" Come on, this isn't the time for a lover spat!" Jazlyn said clearly enough for Inu-yasha to hear and greet her comment with a sneer. Ranma sighed and decided it was time to intervene. She walked past Inu-yasha and Link who were still keeping their ground from a safe distance away from their opponent.

" Shampoo, what are you doing?? Why are you fighting against us? Don't you want us to return home??"

" I'm working for the better side now, Ranma."

" Wait a minute. If she's not from this world, why isn't she little like us?!" Roy wondered out loud.

" Yeah! I just noticed that! And--why is she evil??" Rikku asked.

" Evil is such a harsh word!" Shampoo chided. " I'm doing someone a favor, and getting what I want in return." As she says this, she smiles at Ranma who in response gives her a look of annoyance. " That's all."

" What are you talking about?? Who is behind this?? Why are you doing this??" Kero spoke up again.

" So many questions. You all must have had your earplugs in when that annoying bird practically gave you the plot to this whole fanfic."

" What? I'm sorry, I had my earplugs in. Repeat that please." Jazlyn sassed. " Enough talking. There's too much dialogue. Lets finish this!" With that, she pulls out her swords and charges. With a plan in mind, she attacks from the front, meanwhile the silent blue haired boy sneaks up behind Shampoo. Though Shampoo sensed the boy's presence, she was distracted by not only the attack by Jazlyn, but by the others as they catch onto Jazlyn's plan.

" This isn't fair!! Ranma, you're lucky I'm in love with you!" Shampoo shouts as she leaps up off the ground and flips in the air to land on a skull lying near a wall on the other side of the room as Ranma feels a chill run down her back. She turns and yells at Shampoo.

" Would you not say things like that?! Besides, I never liked you!" Ranma shouted as everyone else looked at Shampoo in surprise. "....that...way...."

" Wait a go, Ranma, you petrified the enemy." Inu-Yasha said blandly.

" Now maybe we can get some answers out of her–"

" That's one ticked off girl! No way are we gonna be able to do that." The blue haired boy pointed out.

" Ranma, you're mean!" Rikku accused.

" I didn't mean to say it that way!" Ranma cried, half to Shampoo, and half to Rikku, waving her hands in front of her face in a pacifying gesture.

" RaaannnnmAAAAAAA!!!" Shampoo screamed with red and teary eyes.

" Uh oh." Roy muttered.

" How could you!!?" Shampoo screeched while glaring evily at small Ranma. " Now you're definately not going to get passed that door!!"

" But you said we weren't going to be able to do that anyway!"

" And now you will all die!"

" Well that was a hasty decision." Paine commented. Roy turned to Jazlyn.

" What now???"

" Don't worry about it. I mean what can she do???" Jazlyn's responce gave Roy an uneasy feeling. Everyone suddeny looked straight up at Shampoo who was now playing a strange melody on a flute.

" gasp She's playing the song of storms! But that can only work on an ocarina or a royal family instrument–"

" Rain??! Oh no!!!!" Ranma cried in horror as she turned to run to the exit, but the blue haired boy caught her by the collar and turned her back around. " No!! I have to get out of here!!"

" It couldn't be that bad! It's just water!" Inu-Yasha told Ranma snidely.

" You have no idea!" Ranma said forlornly The song finished and immediatly rain poured down on them, with lightening and thunder echoeing in the background.

" Thunder!!!" Rikku ducked behind Paine.

" Rikku, I thought you were over thunder!"

" No, that's not it! What if there are more people coming from our world!"

" Guys, look!!" Sakura said, pointing at a small kitten sitting near a wall.

" EEEP!!!!! RUUUNNN!!!" Ranma blurted.

" Holy triforce! It's a–" Before Link could finish, Ranma stuttered interruptingly.

" Ca-cah-CAAAAT!!!"


End file.
